Canadian Broadcasting Corporation Television (CBC TV)
The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation Television, aka CBC Telivision, is a Canadian TV channel that is a part of the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation franchise. The channel is available on Channel 21 and Channel 42 in Alberta, Channel 54 in Nova Scotia, Channel 20 in Quebec, Channel 25, Channel 20, and Channel 9 in Ontario, Channel 8 in Newfoundland and Labrador, Channel 43 in British Columbia, and Channel 27 in Manitoba. The channel for the territories and Northern Quebec and Labrador have a seperate channel for CBC Television, CBC North, which airs everything it's sister channel airs. Saturday, March 29, 2014(Nick Jr UK) *12:00am - Nick Jr's Music Backstage Pass, Blue Rodeo; Aidan Knight; Royal Wood And Sarah Lean *12:25am - The Fresh Beat Band *1:00am -'' Republic Of Doyle:Head Over Heels'' *2:00am - Nick Jr's News Now *3:00am - The Lang And O'Leary Exchange *4:00am - Rick Mercer Report *4:30am - Just For Laughs:Gags *5:00am - Steven And Chris *6:00am - Our Ottawa *7:00am - Monster Math Squad(2013 Series)(NEW TO NICK JR UK) *7:15am - Bookaboo *7:30am - Busytown Mysteries *8:00am - Animal Mechanicals *8:15am - Pirates:Adventures In Art *8:30am - Super Why! '' *9:00am - ''Big Block Sing Song *9:05am - Artzooka! *9:30am - Cross Country Fun Hunt '' *9:55am - ''Time Tremors '' *10:00am - Arthur *10:15am - Arthur *10:25am - ''Big Block Sing Song *10:30am - My Goldfish Is Evil' *10:55am - ''Yam Roll *11:00am - Surprise!...It's Edible Incredible *11:30am - The Cat In The Hat Knows A ''Lot About That(NEW)'' *''11:40am - Hilltop Hospital'' *11:55am - Big Block Sing Song *12:00pm - Absolutely Canadian:Heavy Weather *1:00pm - Documentary Presents, Are We Digital Dummies? *2:00pm - The Fifth Estate:Your Tips, Our Stories *3:00pm - Marketplace:Price Wars *3:30pm - 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil:The Official Preview Series(NEW) *4:00pm - 2013 Figure Skating World Championships:Men's And Dance Free Programs *6:00pm - Nick Jr's''News:Ottawa At 6(PREMIERE)'' *6:30pm - ''Hockey Night In Canada:'Hockey Tonight(NEW)'' *7:00pm - ''Hockey Night In Canada:'Detroit At Toronto(NEW)'' *10:00pm - Hockey Night In Canada:Anaheim At Vancouver(NEW) *''11:00pm - Sign Off'' Sunday, March 30, 2014(Nick Jr UK) *12:40am - Hockey Night In Canada:After Hours *1:30am - Hockey Night In Canada:Anaheim At Vancouver *3:30am - George Stromboulopoulos Tonight:Ice Dancers Tessa Virtue And Scott Moir;Figure Skater Elvis Stojko *4:00am - Rick Mercer Report *4:30am - Just For Laughs:Gags *5:00am -'' Steven And Chris '' *6:00am - Super Why! '' *6:30am - ''Poko(NEW) *7:00am - See The Sea(NEW TO NICK JR) *7:30am - Artzooka! *8:00am - Happy Daze *''10:00am - The Dinner'' *10:30am - Marketplace:Price Wars *11:00am - Our Ottawa *12:00pm - Land And Sea:Fog Of The Outport *12:30pm - Mansbridge:One To One(NEW) *1:00pm - Q With Jian Ghomeshi:Q In Sochi(NEW) *2:00pm - 2014 Figure Skating World Championships:Womens Free Program(NEW) *4:00pm - Recipe To Riches:Savoury Snacks(NEW) *5:00pm - The Wonderful World Of Disney:Hercules(1999) *7:00pm - ''Heartland '' *8:00pm - ''2014 Figure Skating World Championships:'Gala(NEW)'' *10:00pm - The National *11:00pm - Nick Jr's News:Ottawa Late Night(PREMIRE) *11:30pm - Cooking With Stella(2010 Movie) *12:00am - Sign Off Monday, April 14, 2008(Nick Jr UK) *12:00am - Cooking With Stella (2005 Movie, Continued From 11:30pm) *1:30am - Canadian Reflections:Above The Knee;The Closer You Get To Canada *2:00am - Doc Zone:The Truth About Liars '' *3:00am - ''The Lang And O'Leary Exchange *4:00am - One To One Mansbridge One To One:Bob McDonald(Part 2) *5:00am - Steven And Chris *6:00am - Nick Jr's News Now *7:00am - The Wonder Pets! *7:30am -'' Arthur'' *''7:45am - Arthur'' *8:00am - Bo On The Go!(2007) *''8:15am - Bo On The Go!(2007)'' *8:30am - Busytown Mysteries(2007) *9:00am - Super Why!(2007) *9:30am - Fraggle Rock *9:55am - Fuzzy Tales(2006) *10:00am - Hilltop Hospital *10:15am -'' Lunar Jim '' *10:30am - The Doodlebops *10:55am - Will's Jams(2007) *11:00am - Our Ottawa *12:00pm - Nick Jr's News Now *1:00pm - Republic Of Doyle *2:00pm - Steven And Chris *3:00pm - Best Recipes Ever '' *3:30pm -'' In The Kitchen With Stefano Faita:What To Do With......A Bag Of Shrimps *4:00pm - Dragon's Den:Best Of Show *5:00pm - Nick Jr's News:Ottawa '' '' *6:00pm - Rick Mercer Report *7:00pm - George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight(NEW) *7:30pm - Dora The Explorer *8:00pm - Murdoch Mysteries:Blast Of Silence *9:00pm - Mr D:Gerry Gets Gym(NEW) *9:30pm - The Ron James Show *10:00pm - The National *11:00pm - Nick Jr's''News:Ottawa Late Night(PREMIRE)'' *11:30pm - George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight(NEW) *''12:00am - Sign Off'' Category:Canadian Broadcasting Company (franchise)